


Day Two: Two Sizes Too Small

by redpenny



Series: 25 Days of Chubmas (2020) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Chubby Kink, Getting Together, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpenny/pseuds/redpenny
Summary: Stiles wrinkles his nose at the mirror.Ugly sweaters are supposed to be ugly. But probably not quite this... unflattering.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 25 Days of Chubmas (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Day Two: Two Sizes Too Small

Stiles wrinkles his nose at the mirror.

Ugly sweaters are supposed to be ugly. But probably not quite this... unflattering.

He doesn't remember the knitted Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle rounding out so much over his belly last year. Or the checked pattern stretching out quite like this over his sides.

Or the pale plop of belly peeking out underneath.

He frowns at the mirror and tugs the sweater down. It promptly rides up again.

He sighs.

The button of his jeans creaks.

Damnit.

Stiles sucks in and smoothes the sweater down again. He keeps his stomach tucked in as best he can as he turns to the side in the mirror. It's not too bad. An improvement. It fits more like it did last year, when he could still squeeze into his college sizes on special occasions.

But a few hours from now, his belly will be filled with Christmas cookies, and his abs are already struggling.

He sighs again, and lets his belly plop back out.

Never let it be said, though, that Stiles can't turn any hardship into an opportunity.

He swaps out the sweater for a comfortable hoodie, and his jeans for a more forgiving pair, and knocks on the door of the apartment across the hallway.

Stiles has been waiting for an opportunity to say more than a quick "hey" at the mailboxes. And, sure, his new neighbor might have pretty much the exact opposite of his physique. But they're about the same height, and the exact opposite includes broader shoulders and arms twice the size of Stiles's, and so whatever size Derek Hale wears should be big enough to accommodate Stiles's wider-than-usual midsection.

The door swings open with a gruff, "What is it?", partly muffled by his neighbor pulling on his shirt.

His neighbor is apparently wet from the shower. Drops of water slide down rather excessively defined abs.

Stiles licks his lips.

The guy has more muscles on display than Stiles can count — not to say he wouldn't be up for trying.

When the guy gets his shirt over his head, he takes in Stiles standing there, ugly sweater in hand.

"Oh."

Apparently that translates to "hello, neighbor" in hot-guy speak. At least, Stiles assumes. He's not exactly accustomed to interacting with guys who look like they should be on fitness magazine covers.

"Hey, hi." Stiles gestures to the door adorned in flashing Christmas lights across the hallway. "I'm Stiles? Your next-door neighbor?"

"I know."

"Um. Right. Right. And you're Derek Hale."

So what if the guy hadn't _technically_ given him his last name. It's important to sneak a peek at one's hot neighbor's mail once in a while.

Derek crosses bulky arms over his bulky chest. "Did you need something?"

"Right! Yup." Stiles pulls together a bright grin and thrusts the sweater forward. "An ugly sweater."

Derek's brow furrows. "You need a... sweater?"

"An _ugly_ sweater." Stiles spreads his out in front of himself to show off Raphael his full Santa Hat-clad glory. "See?"

"Looks like you already have one."

"Yeah, but this one doesn't—" Stiles cuts himself off before he can say it doesn't fit. Sure, if all goes according to Stiles's plans, Derek will eventually realize that Stiles isn't exactly hiding abs like Derek's under his hoodie. But said plans involve Derek falling for his winning personality first. So he tries again. "It's old."

"Old." Derek looks unimpressed. And also like he's thinking about what additives he's going to put in his next protein shake.

"Look, we're having an ugly sweater party tonight. It's an annual tradition, okay?" Stiles says quickly. "Everyone knows you can't wear the same sweater two years in a row. So, hence, me at your doorstep."

"What's an ugly sweater party?"

"Seriously? It's what it says on the box. You clearly need to get out more. I'd invite you to the one tonight for your cultural education—"

Derek's lips part. Stiles barrels on.

" _But_ I need to borrow a sweater. So unless you have two ugly sweaters, or you think you can squeeze those shoulders into this one—"

Derek runs a hand through his damp hair, looking he looks like he's trying to find a — hopefully gentle — way to turn Stiles's not-quite-invitation down. But then he glances back into his apartment and says, "You know, I have something that might work."

"Yeah? Awesome, dude!"

As Stiles follows him back into the apartment, he tries not to stare too much at Derek heading to the bedroom. Or to be too obvious about calculating how many squats the guy must do to get a butt like that.

"My aunt sent me this last year," Derek says when he returns with a red-and-green sweater. There are no reindeer — or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles — to be seen. But the zig-zag-snowflake pattern is promisingly tacky. "It's a little small for me but looks like about the same size as yours."

Stiles blinks. "Uh, dude, that's not going to work."

Derek's brow furrows. "Why not?"

"Because — okay, look, I might have lied. I was totally going to wear this one two years in a row. I mean, look at it. It's Raphael! It's practically a crime I only get to wear it every 365 days."

"Then why are you here?"

Stiles fidgets with the sweater. "Well... it turns out it might possibly not be my size anymore."

Derek's eyes focus on Stiles's midsection. Stiles shifts his weight. This was all a terrible idea. The worst idea ever.

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't look like your size," Derek says finally.

"Thanks, man."

"I didn't mean—"

"No, it's fine. That's why I'm here, isn't it? So, do you have anything else? Anything ugly and sweatery that might actually stand a chance of fitting me? Or should I show myself out before I die of the humiliation of my hot neighbor finding out I got too fat for my clothes?"

Derek's brow furrows. "I don't think I have any uglier sweaters than this one."

"Right. Okay. Well, thanks for checking. Now, if we can just forget this whole thing..." Stiles trails off as he backs out of Derek's front door. Seriously, this was a _monumentally_ terrible idea.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

Stiles turns around slowly. "Go... out? Like, 'go out' go out?"

Derek nods. A strand of wet hair falls on his forehead.

"Are you asking me on a _date_ right now?"

Derek ducks his eyes, but doesn't deny it. Holy shit.

"Dude, _why_?"

"You're the one who said I was hot."

Stiles gapes. "I also said I was too fat for my clothes!"

"I thought it was just your sweater." Derek hunches his shoulders. "The clothes you're wearing look nice on you. And you don't have to say yes, I just thought—"

Stiles throws his arms in the air. "Of course I'm going to say yes! That's not the issue."

"Then what is?"

"This isn't going at all according to plan," Stiles rants, pacing in Derek's doorway. "You were supposed to fall for me _before_ you noticed the belly in the room."

Derek's lips curve up into a hint of a smile. "And if I've already done both?"


End file.
